Seductive Dining(One Shot)
by BoysWithMicrophones
Summary: Riker Lynch joins his little brothers and their friend, Jay for a small dinner in the heart of North ridge. He never guessed how much of a grand time he would have.(Not an A&A story..if you haven't already figured that out)


Ross and Rocky Lynch both smiled at Jay as they sat down in a booth, Jay sitting on the other side, scooting all the way towards the window. The three friends were all at a small downtown diner in the heart of Northridge. All three of them were spending what they call a 'Only Us Day' where all three of them spend the day together, just the three of them, no one else.

Jay of course gave a smile back to the two brothers before having her eyes manuever downward, letting them scan across the specifics of the food that was served at this time of hour. She was like this for a few minutes, until Ross shouted out, 'Oh Riker! Sup man?' Jay's head snapped up, a blush capturing her face as she let her head move to the right, and there he was. Riker Lynch. Twenty two years old, and is completely hot, in Jay's mind. "Hey guys, girl," Riker flashed Jay a toothy smile, that made Jay nearly faint.

She let out a giggle.

"H-Hey Riker." She stuttered, biting on her lip. Riker chuckled. "Heyyy, why don't you join us?! I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind? Right Jay?" Ross looked over at Jay, Jay nodded immediately. "Yep, I wouldn't mind one bit!" Jay said a little bit too enthusiastically, that made her blush. Riker smiled. "Well okay then.." Riker slid into the booth next to Jay, their thighs brushing against each other, making Jay think things that she really shouldn't be thinking.

She shook her head a little, trying to get the thought out of her head, looking back at her menu, but it was hard to focus on what to order when there's a 22-year-old blonde hottie that decided to put on the tightest pair of jeans that he found in his dresser. Jay mentally cursed to herself.

"Hmmm...This stuff looks pretty good..." He mumbled quietly, Jay could hear every word.

_Well, you look good...Fuck now he's got me horny...Fuck you Ross. Just had to offer him to join us didn't you?!_

Jay secretly sent a glare at the 18-year-old, but his eyes was too busy scanning over the menu. Riker looked over at Jay as she sent the glare, he raised a brow. "You okay there Jay?" he whispered to her, Jay jumped, slamming her hand against the window, getting the other two brothers attentions. Both of them snickered, Riker sent a glare to his immature siblings, then turned his attention back to Jay, a concerned look plastered against his face. "You okay Jay?" Riker asked, gently taking her wrist, examining it for any injuries.

Jay tried so hard not to let too much heat rush at her cheeks as she felt tingles just by Riker's touch. She gulped, nodding lightly. "Y-Y-Yeah...I'm fine.." she pulled her hand quickly from Riker's grasp, quickly looking away from Riker, blocking her face from Riker's view.

_God I'm so stupid!_

Through the whole wait, Jay tried so hard to keep her other side contained and away, especially from Riker. But she couldn't help but stare at Riker, a little bit longer than necessary, then quickly looking away when she felt Riker staring back. "What you need to do to get service around here," she spat, slamming her back against the booth. Riker nodded in agreement.

Ross and Rocky were having their own conversation from across the table, giggling and poking at each other. Both rolled their eyes. "Kids," they both muttered in sync, they looked at each other, then bursted out laughing. They held their gaze at each other for a little bit, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Then Jay couldn't take it anymore, she glanced around the small diner, making sure that they weren't drawing attention from strangers.

She sighed.

_This is it...This can either_

_A.) Bring us closer together, maybe more than a friendly way._

_ or._

_B.) Make Riker hate me forever and think I'm a seducing freak._

_Here it gooesss.._

Jay jammed her hand down the man's jeans. Riker froze in his spot, grabbing onto the table for support, biting his lip hard as Jay started to stroke his 9-inch rod.

"MmmmMMMMM!"

Ross and Rocky looked towards Riker in confusion. "Dude you okay?" Riker let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah...They serve 'B-Breakfast for Lunch' here...Mmmm...Hehehe," Riker gave a smile to his younger brothers, Ross and Rocky looked at each other, raised an eyebrow. Then simply went back to random conversation.

Jay smirked, taking her hand out for a small second, quietly spitting on her hand, then slipping her hand back into the older blonde's solid black boxers, starting to pump him like a crazy woman.

Riker bit on his lip hard, sucking in a huge amount of air to keep him from letting out the glorious moans he had so desperately wanted to release. Jay couldn't help but smile as she saw the blonde's tip leak with precum as she lightly sat her thumb against it.

Riker only managed to give Jay a small glance before his eyes slammed shut. The faint sloshing of his precum rubbing into his meat as Jay continued to pump him as hard as her strength could let her. It made Riker go wild.

He was honestly surprised that his little brothers haven't caught onto Jay's shenanigans yet. Fuck, he's surprised the whole diner hasn't caught onto it yet. Riker squirmed and let out quiet pants of air as he had felt his climax taking over his body. "J-Jay...I'm gonna-" Riker's whisper of a warning was interrupted as he felt Jay's thumb and forefinger wrap tightly around the very end of Riker's cock, acting like the most tightest cock ring Riker has ever experienced. Well, its the only one he's ever experienced.

_'Im so sorry male pornstars. Now I know the pain you went though when doing foreplay,' _Riker thought to himself as he clenched his legs together as the pain of release grew stronger every second. Riker gave Jay a needy look, she smirked. "Want to cum? Gotta beg baby," Jay whispered, this made Riker flush with embarrassment, but yet he nodded madly as the begs flew from his mouth in silent whispers.

"Please Jay please!"

"Oh my fucking god Jay let me cum!"

"Please! It huurrtttss!"

Jay's fingers finally went away and Riker immediately started to shoot his load, and every time, a small little moan found its way out of his throat but at this moment Riker couldn't give a shit.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing!?" Ross hissed to his older brother as he spotted the clear colored liquid dropping from Riker's chin and cheeks. Riker lightly tapped at his face, his eyes popped out to the size of saucers. "Fuck...Uhm...I'll be right back." Riker quickly ran to the bathroom and jay let out a small chuckle, the proud feeling coursing through her veins.

Ross eyed Jay confusingly. "You know why Riker ran off like that?" Ross asked. "And what that stuff was on his face?" Rocky continued for Ross. Jay let a smirk plaster her lips as she lightly shook her head. "Nope..no idea." She lied, Ross and rocky looked at each other suspiciously, but still brushed the confusion off their shoulders.

_Dumbasses_

Soon, Riker finally came back, his face free from his semen covering nearly half of his face. Riker couldn't help but send a glare Jay's way. Jay held her hands up in defense. "Just be lucky I didn't give you a blowjob...yet." Riker's eyes widened once again,and soon his nostrils were filled with the sweet smell of food as the waitress sat his plate down on the table in front of him.

"Do ya'll want any dessert?" The waitress asked, a small southern accent could be told from her voice. Riker could hear Jay smirk from beside him and he froze in his seat.

_Oh Shit._

**Well that sums up another one shot, hope you all enjoyed it. And this is actually a friend of mine and I had made this for her. I decided not to use her full name, just because she's really eager to read this.**

**And to 'Jay' :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
